1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a processing apparatus and method suitable for processing a sample having a separation layer.
2 Description of the Related Art
A substrate (SOI substrate) having an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) structure is known as a substrate having a single-crystal Si layer on an insulating layer. A device using this SOI substrate has many advantages that cannot be achieved by ordinary Si substrates. Examples of the advantages are as follows.
(1) The integration degree can be increased because dielectric isolation is easy.
(2) The radiation resistance can be increased.
(3) The operating speed of the device can be increased because the stray capacitance is small.
(4) No well step is necessary.
(5) Latch-up can be prevented.
(6) A completely depleted field-effect transistor can be formed by thin film formation.
Since an SOI structure has the above various advantages, researches have been made on its formation method for several decades.
As one SOI technology, the SOS (Silicon On Sapphire) technology by which Si is heteroepitaxially grown on a single-crystal sapphire substrate by CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) has been known for a long time. This SOS technology once earned a reputation as the most matured SOI technology. However, the SOS technology has not been put into practical use to date because, e.g., a large amount of crystal defects are produced by lattice mismatch in the interface between the Si layer and the underlying sapphire substrate, aluminum that forms the sapphire substrate mixes in the Si layer, the substrate is expensive, and it is difficult to obtain a large area.
The SIMOX (Separation by Ion iMplanted OXygen) technology has appeared next to the SOS technology. For this SIMOX technology, various methods have been examined to reduce crystal defects or manufacturing cost. The methods include a method of ion-implanting oxygen into a substrate to form a buried oxide layer, a method of bonding two wafers via an oxide film and polishing or etching one wafer to leave a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film, and a method of ion-implanting hydrogen to a predetermined depth from the surface of an Si substrate having an oxide film, bonding the substrate to another substrate, leaving a thin single-crystal Si layer on the oxide film by heating or the like, and peeling one (the other substrate) of the bonded substrates.
The present applicant has disclosed a new SOI technology in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-21338. In this technology, a first substrate prepared by forming a non-porous single-crystal layer (including a single-crystal Si layer) on a single-crystal semiconductor substrate having a porous layer is bonded to a second substrate via an insulating layer. After this, the substrates are separated at the porous layer, thereby transferring the non-porous single-crystal layer to the second substrate. This technique is advantageous because the film thickness uniformity of the SOI layer is good, the crystal defect density in the SOI layer can be decreased, the surface planarity of the SOI layer is good, no expensive manufacturing apparatus with special specifications is required, and SOI substrates having about several hundred angstrom to 10-xcexcm thick SOI films can be manufactured by a single manufacturing apparatus.
The present applicant has also disclosed, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-302889, a technique of bonding first and second substrates, separating the first substrate from the second substrate without destroying the first substrate, smoothing the surface of the separated first substrate, forming a porous layer again, and reusing the porous layer. Since the first substrate is not wasted, this technique is advantageous in greatly reducing the manufacturing cost and simplifying the manufacturing process.
In the above techniques, when a substrate (to be referred to as a bonded substrate stack hereinafter) obtained by bonding two substrates is separated at the porous layer, they must be separated with high reproducibility and without inflicting any damage on them.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an apparatus and method suitable for preventing any damage in separating a sample such as a substrate having a separation layer.
When a sample such as a substrate having a separation layer is to be separated, a partial region is left as an unseparated region in the first process, and then, a force is applied to the unseparated region from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample in the second process, thereby preventing defects in separating the sample.
An apparatus and method according to the first and second aspects of the present invention are suitable for the first process. Separation conditions in the second process are uniformed by the apparatus and method according to the first and second aspects to facilitate control of the second process, thereby preventing defects in separating the sample.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a processing apparatus for processing a sample having a separation layer, characterized by comprising a separation mechanism for partially separating the sample at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, preferably, for example, the separation mechanism has an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer and partially separates the sample using the fluid.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the separation mechanism preferably partially separates the sample while leaving a substantially circular region as the unseparated region.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the separation mechanism preferably partially separates the sample while leaving a substantially circular region at a substantially central portion of the separation layer as the unseparated region.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, preferably, for example, the separation mechanism comprises a driving mechanism for rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer, and the ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer, and the sample is partially separated while rotating the sample by the driving mechanism.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, preferably, for example, the driving mechanism rotates the sample at a low speed at an initial stage of partial separation processing of the sample and then rotates the sample at a high speed.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the driving mechanism preferably increases a rotational speed of the sample gradually or stepwise in partially separating the sample.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the driving mechanism preferably changes a rotational speed of the sample in partially separating the sample.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, preferably, for example, the ejection portion ejects a fluid with a high pressure at an initial stage of partial separation processing of the sample and then reduces the pressure of the fluid.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the ejection portion preferably reduces a pressure of the fluid to be ejected gradually or stepwise in partially separating the sample.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the ejection portion preferably changes a pressure of the fluid to be ejected in partially separating the sample.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the ejection portion preferably ejects the fluid to a position apart from a center of the separation layer by a predetermined distance in a planar direction in partially separating the sample.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the unseparated region is preferably smaller than a region where the separation layer is separated by partial separation processing.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the processing apparatus according to the first aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a processing method of processing a sample having a separation layer, characterized by comprising the separation step of partially separating the sample at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably partially separated by ejecting a fluid to the separation layer.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably partially separated while leaving a substantially circular region as the unseparated region.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably partially separated while leaving a substantially circular region at a substantially central portion of the separation layer as the unseparated region.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably partially separated by ejecting the fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably rotated at a low speed at an initial stage of the separation step and then at a high speed.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, a rotational speed of the sample is preferably increased gradually or stepwise in partially separating the sample.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, a rotational speed of the sample is preferably changed in partially separating the sample.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, preferably, for example, a fluid with a high pressure is used at an initial stage of partial separation of the sample and then the fluid with a low pressure is used.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, a pressure of the fluid to be used for separation is preferably reduced gradually or stepwise in partially separating the sample.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, a pressure of the fluid to be used for separation is preferably changed in partially separating the sample.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the fluid is preferably ejected to a position apart from a center of the separation layer by a predetermined distance in a planar direction in partially separating the sample.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the unseparated region is preferably smaller than a region where the separation layer is separated in separation processing.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the first plate member is formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the processing method according to the second aspect, for example, the non-porous layer includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising first separation means for partially separating the sample at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, and second separation means for applying a force to the unseparated region of the sample processed by the first separation means from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the first separation means preferably partially separates the sample while leaving a substantially circular region as the unseparated region.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the first separation means preferably partially separates the sample while leaving a substantially circular region at a substantially central portion of the separation layer as the unseparated region.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation means ejects the fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to partially separate the sample, and the second separation means holds the sample without rotating the sample and ejects the fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to separate the unseparated region remaining in the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation means ejects the fluid to the separation layer of the sample while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to partially separate the sample, and the second separation means ejects the fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, while substantially stopping rotating the sample so as to separate the unseparated region remaining in the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the second separation means preferably inserts a wedge into a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the unseparated region left after processing by the first separation means is preferably smaller than a region separated by the first separation means.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the third aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a driving mechanism for rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer of the sample, and an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer, wherein the sample is partially separated at the separation layer using the fluid from the ejection portion while rotating the sample by the driving mechanism and leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, and the sample is completely separated by separating the unseparated region using the fluid from the ejection portion while substantially stopping rotating the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, in partially separating the sample, a substantially circular region is preferably left as the unseparated region.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, in partially separating the sample, a substantially circular region is preferably left at a substantially central portion of the separation layer as the unseparated region.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the unseparated region left after partial separation processing is preferably smaller than a region separated by partial separation processing.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the fourth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a first separation mechanism for partially separating the sample at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, and a second separation mechanism for applying a force to a gap formed in the sample by separation processing by the first separation mechanism from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the first separation mechanism preferably ejects a fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to partially separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the second separation mechanism preferably inserts a wedge into a gap in the sample to completely separate the sample.
The separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a conveyor robot for conveying the sample processed by the first separation mechanism to the second separation mechanism.
The separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a positioning mechanism for positioning the sample with respect to the first separation mechanism or the second separation mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the unseparated region left after processing by the first separation mechanism is preferably smaller than a region separated by the first separation mechanism.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the fifth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a holding mechanism for partially holding the sample partially separated at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, thereby setting the sample substantially at rest, and a separation mechanism for applying a force to the unseparated region of the sample held by the holding mechanism from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the separation mechanism preferably ejects a fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the separation mechanism preferably inserts a wedge into a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the unseparated region is preferably smaller than a region which is already separated.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the first plate member is formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the sixth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the first separation step of partially separating the sample at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, and the second separation step of applying a force to the unseparated region of the sample processed in the first separation step from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the first separation step preferably comprises partially separating the sample while leaving a substantially circular region as the unseparated region.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the first separation step preferably comprises partially separating the sample while leaving a substantially circular region at a substantially central portion of the separation layer as the unseparated region.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation step comprises ejecting a fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to partially separate the sample, and the second separation step comprises holding the sample without rotating the sample and ejecting the fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to separate the unseparated region remaining in the sample.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation step comprises ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to partially separate the sample, and the second separation step comprises ejecting the fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, while substantially stopping rotating the sample so as to separate the unseparated region remaining in the sample.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the second separation step preferably comprises inserting a wedge into a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the unseparated region left after the first separation step is preferably smaller than a region separated in the first separation step.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating method of the seventh aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the stopping step of partially holding the sample partially separated at the separation layer while leaving a predetermined region of the separation layer as an unseparated region, thereby setting the sample substantially at rest, and the separation step of applying a force to the unseparated region of the sample at rest from a predetermined direction to completely separate the sample.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the separation step preferably comprises ejecting a fluid to a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the separation step preferably comprises inserting a wedge into a gap in the sample, which is formed by partial separation processing, to completely separate the sample.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the unseparated region is preferably smaller than a region which is already separated.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the fragile layer comprises a porous layer.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating method of the eighth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising first separation means for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer to mainly separate a first region of the separation layer, and second separation means for mainly separating a second region of the separation layer using a vibration energy, wherein the sample is separated at the separation layer by the first and second separation means.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is a region at a periphery of the separation layer, and the second region is a region at a center of the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the first separation means preferably ejects the fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to mainly separate the first region.
Preferably, for example, the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect further comprises support means for supporting the sample in separation processing by the first and second separation means, and the second separation means supplies the vibration energy from a portion where the support means is in contact with the sample to the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the support means has a pair of opposing support surfaces for sandwiching a portion near a central portion of the sample from both sides and pressing the portion to support the sample, and the support surface has a substantially circular shape.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is substantially positioned outside a region pressed by the support surfaces, and the second region is substantially the region pressed by the support surfaces.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the second separation means comprises a process tank for processing the sample, and a vibration source for generating the vibration energy, and the vibration energy generated by the vibration source is supplied to the sample via a liquid in the process tank while immersing the sample processed by the first separation means in the process tank.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the process tank preferably comprises partition means for partitioning separated samples when the sample is completely separated by the vibration energy.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation means mainly separates the first region first, and then, the second separation means mainly separates the second region.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the second separation means mainly separates the second region first, and then, the first separation means mainly separates the first region.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, separation processing by the first separation means and at least part of separation processing by the second separation means are preferably parallelly executed.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a separating apparatus for separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising a support portion for supporting the sample, an ejection portion for ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample supported by the support portion, and a vibration source for generating a vibration energy to be supplied to the sample, wherein the sample is separated by the fluid and vibration energy.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the support portion preferably supports the sample while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a control section for causing the ejection portion to eject the fluid to mainly separate a first region of the separation layer by the fluid and causing the vibration source to generate the vibration energy to mainly separate a second region of the separation layer by the vibration energy.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the control section preferably controls the ejection portion and the vibration source to mainly separate the first region first by the fluid and then mainly separate the second region by the vibration energy.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the control section preferably controls the ejection portion and the vibration source to mainly separate the second region first by the vibration energy and then mainly separate the first region by the fluid.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the control section preferably controls the ejection portion and the vibration source to parallelly execute separation processing of the sample by the fluid and at least part of separation processing of the sample by the vibration energy.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is a region at a periphery of the separation layer, and the second region is a region at a center of the separation layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the support portion has a pair of opposing support surfaces for sandwiching a portion near a central portion of the sample from both sides and pressing the portion to support the sample, and the support surface has a substantially circular shape.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is positioned substantially on an outer peripheral side of a region pressed by the support surfaces, and the second region is substantially the region pressed by the support surfaces.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the vibration source is preferably arranged at the support portion.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the vibration source is preferably arranged at a distal end of the support portion, where the support portion comes into contact with the sample.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, preferably, for example, the apparatus further comprises a process tank for processing the sample, to separate the sample using the fluid, the fluid is ejected to the separation layer of the sample while supporting the sample by the support portion, and to separate the sample using the vibration energy, the vibration energy generated by the vibration source is supplied to the sample via a liquid in the process tank while immersing the sample in the process tank.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the process tank preferably has a partition member for partitioning separated samples when the sample is completely separated by the vibration energy.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a dry furnace for drying the sample processed in the process tank.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a classification mechanism for classifying separated samples.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises e.g., a conveyor mechanism for receiving the sample from the support portion and conveying the sample to the process tank.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a conveyor mechanism for sequentially receiving a plurality of samples from the support portion, sequentially storing the plurality of samples in one cassette, and setting the cassette in the process tank.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a conveyor mechanism for conveying the sample between the support portion, the process tank and the dry furnace.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a conveyor mechanism for sequentially receiving a plurality of samples from the support portion, sequentially storing the plurality of samples in one cassette, immersing the cassette in the process tank, and after processing in the process tank is ended, receiving the cassette from the process tank and conveying the cassette to the dry furnace.
The separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect preferably further comprises, e.g., a classification mechanism for, after separated samples are dried in the dry furnace, extracting the separated samples from the dry furnace and classifying the samples.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the sample is preferably formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the fragile layer preferably comprises a porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the first plate member preferably comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the first plate member is preferably formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating apparatus according to the ninth aspect, for example, the non-porous layer preferably includes a single-crystal semiconductor layer.
According to the 10th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising the first separation step of ejecting a fluid to the separation layer to mainly separate a first region of the separation layer, and the second separation step of mainly separating a second region of the separation layer using a vibration energy, wherein the sample is separated at the separation layer in the first and second separation steps.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, for example, the sample preferably comprises a plate member having a layer with a fragile structure as the separation layer.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is a region at a periphery of the separation layer, and the second region is a region at a center of the separation layer.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, for example, the first separation step preferably comprises ejecting the fluid to the separation layer while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer so as to mainly separate the first region.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the first and second separation steps comprise supporting the sample by the same support portion, and the second separation step comprises supplying the vibration energy from a portion where the support portion is in contact with the sample to the sample.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the support portion has a pair of opposing support surfaces for sandwiching a portion near a central portion of the sample from both sides and pressing the portion to support the sample, and the support surface has a substantially circular shape.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the first region is positioned substantially on an outer peripheral side of a region pressed by the support surfaces, and the second region is substantially the region pressed by the support surfaces.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, for example, the second separation step preferably comprises immersing the sample processed in the first separation step in a process tank and supplying the vibration energy to the sample via a liquid in the process tank.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the first separation step is executed first, and then, the second separation step is executed.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, preferably, for example, the second separation step is executed first, and then, the first separation step is executed.
In the separating method according to the 10th aspect, for example, at least part of the first and second separation steps are preferably parallelly executed.
According to the 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample and simultaneously supplying a vibration energy to the sample to separate the sample.
In the separating method according to the 11th aspect, for example, the sample is preferably separated while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
According to the 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample and simultaneously supplying a vibration energy to a portion near a central portion of the sample to separate the sample.
In the separating method according to the 12th aspect, for example, the sample is preferably separated while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
According to the 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample and simultaneously supplying a vibration energy to the sample and the fluid injected into the sample to separate the sample.
In the separating method according to the 11th aspect, for example, the sample is preferably separated while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
According to the 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separating method of separating a sample having a separation layer at the separation layer, characterized by comprising ejecting a fluid to the separation layer of the sample while supporting a predetermined portion of the sample and simultaneously supplying a vibration energy to the predetermined portion of the sample to separate the sample.
In the separating method according to the 14th aspect, for example, the sample is preferably separated while rotating the sample about an axis perpendicular to the separation layer.
In the separating methods according to the 10th to 14th aspects, for example, the sample is formed by bonding a first plate member having a fragile layer to a second plate member.
In the separating methods according to the 10th to 14th aspects, for example, the fragile layer comprises a porous layer.
In the separating methods according to the 10th to 14th aspects, for example, the first plate member comprises a semiconductor substrate.
In the separating methods according to the 10th to 14th aspects, for example, the first plate member is formed by forming the porous layer on one surface of a semiconductor substrate and forming a non-porous layer on the porous layer.
In the separating methods according to the 10th to 14th aspects, for example, the non-porous layer includes a ingle-crystal semiconductor layer.
Further objects, features and advantages of the resent invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.